


always leave me wanting more

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce," Jason says. "Were you in a <em>band</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	always leave me wanting more

When Bruce gets back after a couple of hours at the office, it takes him a while to find Jason. He's not in Bruce's (their) bedroom, nor in the kitchen or living room. He isn't, even, in the library, where Bruce once found him passed out amidst a pile of first editions.

He finds him on the third floor, where Bruce keeps -

"Bruce," Jason says when he sees him, "why do you have a drumset?"

"Oh," Bruce says. He stops in the doorway, takes in Jason sitting in front of the drums, tapping lightly at one of the cymbals.

" _Tell_ me," Jason says, as Bruce steps further into the room, "that this isn't one of those richboy things where you collect instruments."

"Well," Bruce says. "Not _exactly_ , Jay."

Jason's face lights up, like the way it did when he first saw Bruce's kitchen. Bruce's hands itch to touch him, so he does, runs his fingers through Jason's hair until Jason hums for him like some perfectly tuned guitar.

"Bruce," Jason says. "Were you in a _band_?"

Bruce's fingers freeze, and Jason looks up at him. "You _were_ ," Jason says. Jason grins, and Bruce feels the blush creep onto his cheeks.

"I was very young," Bruce says.

" _How_ young?"

"And stupid," Bruce says.

" _How_ stupid? Like, acid wash jeans stupid? Mohawk stupid?"

Bruce sighs. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Jason says. He scoots off the chair, pulls Bruce down to the floor with him and crawls into his lap. Bruce breathes him in, the shampoo he uses and the cigarettes he probably thinks Bruce still doesn't know about. Then he tips Jason's face up toward his and kisses him.

"Mm," Jason says. "Hi."

"Hello," Bruce says. "I'm sorry I had to go to work. Did you miss me too terribly?"

"Not _too_ terribly," Jason says. He grins again. "You were in a _band_." Bruce groans, and Jason laughs. "Look at you. I've never seen you _blush_ before. Not even when that lady at Rimbaldi asked you if your son could have wine with his dinner."

"Yes," Bruce says. "Have I thanked you for making the staff at my favorite restaurant think I'm in an incestuous relationship?"

Jason shrugs. "Shouldn't have ate the last of that cake. Then I wouldn't have had to lick it out of your mouth."

Bruce _groans_. Jason's tongue is - there are no words for Jason's tongue.

"Anyway," Jason says, squirming on Bruce's lap in a way that is anything but innocent. " _Tell_ me."

"All right," Bruce says. He kisses the top of Jason's head. "As I said, I was very young. I had just finished high school, and I was supposed to take on the company as soon as I finished college. It was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Obviously," Jason teases, pulling at Bruce's tie.

"Yes, well," Bruce says. "I'd learned to play the drums years ago, played in local bands with friends of mine, but one day I saw an ad looking for a drummer to tour - so I auditioned."

"And they loved you," Jason says.

"No, not a first." Bruce chuckles. "They said I looked like a prep school kid, because I was. But I grew a beard, let my hair grow, and auditioned for another band a few months later doing my best Jon Bonham impression - and _they_ loved me."

"I bet," Jason says. "Did you have groupies?"

"Jay…"

" _I_ would've been your groupie. I was Roy's groupie, y'know, and his band wasn't even that good."

"We probably weren't much better, I assure you," Bruce says.

"How long were you gone?" Jason asks.

"Years, on and off, picking up gigs with different bands," Bruce says. "Wayne Enterprises almost had me declared dead, and I could have been. There were so many different drugs in my system I was practically a different person."

"Man," Jason says. "I would've loved to have known you then."

"Hm," Bruce says. He brushes his fingers under Jason's t-shirt, the faded Beatles one that Jason decided belongs to him now. "Do you think so?"

Jason breathes out sharply when Bruce pinches his nipples, whines when Bruce cups his dick through his jeans. " _Bruce_ ," he says.

"Yes?"

"Play me something?"

"It's been a while," Bruce says. "How do you know I'm not terrible?"

"There's nothing you're terrible at," Jason says. "Except cooking. Besides, the cymbals aren't even _dusty_."

"Maybe that was the maid," Bruce teases, and Jason bites his shoulder.

" _Bruce_ ," he says. "Come _on_."

"All right," Bruce says. He lifts Jason off of his lap, takes off his tie and rolls up his sleeves. He heads to the stereo and puts on one of his favorite songs to play, Jimi Hendrix's "Fire."

As soon as he starts to play, it's just like it always is. He feels himself drift away from everything but the sticks in his hand, the music blaring behind him. He all but forgets about Jason watching him, forgets just about everything but the sweat that starts to stick to him as he plays faster and harder than he has in years.

When the songs ends, Jason's standing there staring at him, licking his lips.

"I'm out of practice, I know," Bruce says, but Jason shakes his head. "B," he says. "Get over here."

Bruce stands up and walks over to Jason, but as soon as he moves in front of him, Jason drops to his knees.

"Jay," Bruce breathes. Jason nuzzles at the front of Bruce's slacks and looks up at him.

"B," he says. "You got any idea how fucking hot you are?"

Bruce licks his lips, runs his fingers through Jason's hair. He helped him dye it this time, and Jason kept apologizing for staining the sink blue. Bruce laughed and told him he'd think of Jason every time he brushed his teeth. "Why don't you show me?" Bruce asks.

" _Jesus_ ," Jason says. He looks feverish, desperate, and when he gets Bruce's slacks open and pulls out his dick, he swallows him all at once.

" _Jay_ ," Bruce says. His grip tightens in Jason's hair, and Jason moans around him. He sucks Bruce like he's starving for it, taking him fast and greedily and Bruce doesn't tell him to slow down, _can't_ tell him to slow down because it's like every time before - he never wants Jason's mouth to be anywhere but on him, never -

Jason pulls off, rolls his eyes up at him. His mouth is red, filthy with spit and precome. "Bruce," Jason says. "I want you to fuck my face. Just really - I wanna feel you for days, B, right in the back of my throat."

Bruce - the sound he makes isn't anything like real words, and it only gets worse when Jason takes him in again, sucks him down and looks up at him, eyes _pleading_.

And - there isn't anything Bruce _won't_ do for him at this point. He takes Jason hard, grips him with both hands and thrusts until he feels Jason's throat flutter around him, feels Jason breathing in quick puffs through his nose.

"Jay," Bruce says. He's close, but he _needs_ \- "Jay, touch yourself for me."

Jason whimpers around him, and he reaches down to get his jeans open. His dick is covered in precome and Bruce's mouth waters for it, but he doesn't stop, just fucks faster as Jason starts stripping his dick, as Jason sucks harder.

"So beautiful," Bruce murmurs. "So - good to me, Jay. I -" his words die in his throat when he comes, and Jason clings to him for all of it. Jason comes while he's still swallowing, and Bruce nudges him back gently, cups Jason's face. He drops down in front of Jason brings Jason's hand to his mouth. He sucks the come from Jason's fingers, kisses his knuckles, brushes his mouth over the pulse on Jason's wrist.

"God," Jason says. His voice is raspy, completely wrecked.

"Mm," Bruce agrees. "Come here." He pulls Jason back onto his lap, and Jason tucks his head under Bruce's chin. They stay like that for a while, sticky and sweaty and catching their breath, and then Jason asks, "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Are there any _pictures_ of you from when you were in a band?"

Bruce tries to distract him by putting his tongue in his mouth. It's only slightly successful.


End file.
